Niff Drabbles
by theonewiththelongbrownhair
Summary: Just a bunch of random drabbles I started to write on tumblr. Rated T for swearing
1. Interviews

**Hi :D I'ts vashta-nerada- again :D This is just a bunch of random drabbles I'm writing. If I spend too much time here, yell at me please, I need to updated "Not a Love Song"**

**Either way, I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

"I'm sure you've heard the rumors" the interviewer smirked as Jeff shook his head, a smile on his lips

"Which one of them?

"Well, rumor has it that you and Broadway Star Nick Duval, have been secretly meeting" Jeff had to laugh at that. Of course he has heard the rumor, actually, the rumor was starting to get to much into Jeff's head. Since it came out, Jeff couldn't stop thinking about the brunette.

"Yes, and I'm sorry to disappoint you guys, but it isn't true." He was disappointed too "But I've seen his work and I think he's AMAZING! I'd love to meet him someday to share some acting tips." He smiled at the camera.

"Uhm, okay, but you can't deny that you two would make a nice couple" the interviewer winked at Jeff.

He was quite taken aback by the comment but he quickly recovered "He's handsome, I'm cute. I suppose so, but don't feed even more the rumors, John." Jeff smiled one last time before walking down the red carpet of the film premiere he was in.

"So, Nick, second successful Broadway show. How do you feel about it?" John, the interviewer asked the suited brunette.

"It's still unbelievable. I'm still shocked that I actually made it. I'm so blessed, I couldn't have asked for more." Nick smiled. It was true. He was so happy, that trying to hide his excitement was nearly impossible.

"So, last week I was in L.A at the premiere of Jeff Sterling's new movie." Nick nodded at the blonde man

"I actually saw the film a couple of days ago. Jeff's extremely talented, I hope I can work with him at some point in our careers." Jeff was unbelievably attractive. Nick saw that too when he watched the movie and he searched a bit more on the blonde star. Along his research he found a particularly interesting rumor. Apparently, he and Jeff were having a secret love affair. Well, with the love life Nick didn't have, he wouldn't say no to a date with the handsome blonde.

"Well, I talked to him and he shares the same opinion. He also called you, and I quote, AMAZING" he emphasized the last word.

"Cool!" Nick smiled, looking at his feet for a second.

"And he also called you handsome" At that, Nick threw his head back and laughed "Yes!" he half joked


	2. Sequel to Interviews

**2.**

"Do you think they bought it?" Jeff asked anxiously as he and Nick walked away from the paparazzi.

Nick looked back as he walked. He spotted the men with the cameras far away from them. He relaxed and grabbed Jeff's hand, squeezing it tightly. "I don't know if they believed that we weren't dating. I only know is that I'm ripping your clothes off as soon as we get to your apartment." He shrugged.

Jeff laughed and wrapped an arm around Nick's shoulders "Sounds like a good plan to me"


	3. Livestream

**4.**

Nick was watching Jeff's band livestream on his computer. He was so proud of his best friend, he finally found a steady band and they were pretty awesome.

Jeff was looking through the tweets on his computer when someone asked who his bestfriends was. He didn't even stop to think before he answered.

"Nick Duval. He's my bestfriend since we were fetuses. Literally, our moms were best friends. Guess it runs in the family" he smiled "He's the most awesome person in the whole world, I don't know how I would survive without him"

At that Nick blushed. Thank God no one was watching him. He picked up his phone and quickly tweeted something to Jeff.

Jeff was reading aloud some questions when a tweet from a certain Nick_Duval showed up.

He laughed and winked at the camera. "Hello Nicky!" He waved

Nick waved back, he knew he wasn't seeing but it was necessary. In his hand, his phone showed the last tweet he sent

**Jeffrey_Sterling if you tell people embarrasing stories 'bout me you will find out what life is without me ;P **


	4. Crazy Hair

**4.**

"Nick?" Jeff supressed a laugh

"What?" he looked confused at the blonde that he had just joined at the cafeteria

"Your hair!" He started to laugh

"My hair?" he raised a hand to his hair, his eyes widening as he ran his fingers through it "Tell me I didn't forgot…"

Jeff shook his head up and down fastly, bitting into his fisted hand to stop him from laughing out loud

"Seriously?" Nick slamed his head slightly against the table

"You look like a lunatic" Jeff was able to breath and talk through his hysteria

Nick lifted his head, raising his left eyebrow and opening his left eye as much as he could " Lunatic enough?" he laughed of himself

That's when Jeff lost it completely.


	5. Bar

**5.**

Nick was still trying to figure out how David dragged him into a bar of a Tuesday night when he sat down in one of the tables and ordered a coke. Nick wasn't the type of guy that drinked on a regular basis so when he went out with his friends on a week day, he'd settled for a simple coke.

"C'mon Nick, loosen up" David put a hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly

"How can I when I should be doing my assignment for Photography for next week? You just brought me so you don't look like a loner when picking up girls!" Nick leaned back on the chair and sighed, running his fingers through his hair

"I did not! I just brought you here because school is stressing you out and if you keep putting all-nighters to you'll die!" he laughed "I also brought you because you like music and the guys that play here on Tuesdays are awesome"

Nick rolled his eyes and waited to see how "awesome" those guys that David was talking about actually were.

When their drinks finally arrived, the lights in the bar dimmed and three figures appeared on stage.

Three boys, not older than 25, appeared on stage with guitars and immediately started to play. One was tall and had had long brown hair. The smallest looked like he worked out and had wild blonde hair. But it was the one in the middle that caught his eye. Tall, lean, straight blonde hair that fell in his face, half covering his eyes and a button up shirt on.

He drank a bit of his coke, enjoying the view, when the boy, that looked almost his age, started singing a familiar tune. If he wasn't by hooked then, when the boy sang out the first line, he was.

His voice was beautiful, like an angel's and Nick had to pick up his jaw when David leaned into him and whispered "Cute uhm?"

Nick spend the rest of the evening hipnotized by the boy's voice, a smile on his lips every time the blonde glanced over in his way. In one of those times the boy locked his gaze with Nick and winked, making the brunette shook his head, trying to clear his mind from his thoughts, and drink a bit of his coke and making David laugh at his friend behaviour.


	6. Fringe

**Hello guys :D **

**I hope you're all enjoying this little drabbles :D**

**Feel free to review or to leave your thoughts or if you have any idea or prompt for me to write**

**Enjoy -heart-**

* * *

><p><strong>6.<strong>

"Hey Nicky!" Jeff called from across the room, where he was leaned against the wall behind him, his eyes half crossed as he looked up at his own fringe.

Nick raised his eyes from his book and found Jeff blowing air into his bangs, making his mouth look extremely wierd "What are you doing Jeff?" he laughed

"My fringe is insanely sexy isn't it?" He whiped his head to the side, flipping his hair.

Nick blushed, but that was unnoticable to Jeff, since he was hidden behind a thick book. He tried to sound natural and turned again his attention to the book "It's too long, you should cut it"

Jeff mockingly gasped "How could you say that? My hair is a God given present to humanity!"

Nick shook his head and laughed " Sure it is Jeff, but it's getting too long and you're an inch away of wearing a headband" He tried to focus on the book but it was useless. Jeff's fringe was all kinds of hot.

Jeff grinned and walked over to Nick's bed, sitting nex to him, his shoulders bumping slightly into eachother. "Oh, but you love it don't you?" Jeff whispered sensually into Nick's ear.

Nick blushed red again and Jeff laughed at his boyfriend's adorableness. When he saw that Nick wasn't going to look at him anytime soon, he put a finger under his chin and turned him to he was facing him. "Nick?"

"What?" Nick's gaze was shifting between Jeff's brown eyes and his pink lips.

"Say my fringe is sexy!" he demanded softly

Nick looked over at Jeff's lips, that turned into a smile when he asnwered, making him blush like a school girl. Yes, Jeff's smile did that to him " Your fringe is sexy"

Jeff, happy with the response, smiled and closed the gap between them, brushing his lips softly against Nick's


	7. Practise

**Hello D: I'm vashta-nerada. I really hope you're liking these little drabbles 3 Feel free to review and like ^^**

**And here's drabble number ****7**

* * *

><p><strong>7.<strong>

"Seriously Sterling if you keep smiling and licking your lips like that everytime Nick rolls his hips, not even I am going to bare your sexual tension" Sebastian sat down next to Jeff in the couches, his face slightly red from dancing.

Jeff guiltily blushed and turned to Sebastian, getting defensive "Fuck you Smythe!"

"Oh, so you aren't denying it?" a sly grin appeared on Sebastian's lips.

"Of course I am! There isn't any kind of tension between me and Nick!" He lied, but Sebastian was onto him. He was just so sick of the tension between those two that if turning into a match-maker was what it's going to take, he was in.

"So you don't mind if I keep that to myself?" he teased.

"Nick isn't just a piece of meat! And don't you dare to try anything with him!" Jeff threatened, his eyes full of anger.

Sebastian laughed at the fellow Warbler reaction "Of course you don't like Nick more than a friend. I mean, everyone gets _**that**_ defensive when someone tries to hit on their best-friends. Follow my advice Sterling. Go get the boy or someone else might" and with that Sebastian went way, grabbing a bottle of water when he reached the council table.

Jeff was left alone again with his thoughts. He couldn't deny that Sebastian was right, but he would never say it out loud.


	8. Christmas Presents

**8.**

_**24th December, Christmas Eve, 23.45 P.M, Colorado**_

Jeff was about do turn of the lights of the room he shared with his cousin Jared when his cellphone vibrated in his back pocket. He took it out and smiled as he opened a new text from Nick. He laughed out loud when a photo of Nick in a grey beanie and scarf appered on screen.

Not a second after he recieved a written text from Nick himself

**I don't even care if I woke you. I loved your present Jeffie xNick**

**You were lucky, I was just going to bed. I'm glad you liked it. I was sick of hearing you whine that you needed a new beanie xJeff**

***hugs* it's so awesome that I'm going to wear it all the time. Seriously, Ireland it's soooo cold at this time of the year. Have you recieved mine? I sent it to the adress you gave me 5 days ago xNick**

**Colorado it's not that better, I'm sleeping with a pair of socks. You know how much I hate them… Yes, it's downstairs, it arrived earlier today. Can't wait to open it xJeff**

**OHHHH open it now and send me a pic so I can see it *.* xNick**

**Belive me I tried, mom doesn't let me, but I'll send you a pic first thing in the morning. I don't know if you are aware of time zones, but I am, and I'm tired so I'm going to bed. Talk to you tomorrow (today?) x Jeff**

_**25th December, Christmas Day, Ireland, 5.35 PM**_

Nick was in the middle of "Little Mermaid" with his sister and cousin when his phone ranged in the table next to him.

When he opened the message from his best friend, a grinning Jeff greeted him. He was wearing the hockey jersey Nick bought him. Below the picture there was a caption.

**I told you I was going to sent it first thing in the morning, well, not first because I had to open presents and eat. I'm off to play hockey w/ my family with this present St. Nicholas put under the tree…(pun intended). Thanks dude I FREAKING LOVE IT! xJeff**

Nick smiled and turned his attention back to the TV, as his young cousin yawned and asked for dinner


	9. Concert

**9.**

"We're in the middle of a The Killers concert! THIS IS SOO SICK!" Nick screamed at the camera he was holding.

"And we're in the UK! BEST. WARBLER. TRIP. EVER!" Blaine screamed behind him. Nick turned with the camera, catching Blaine doing silly faces at him.

He laughed and turned to his right to catch the rest of the warblers in on shot. David made the rock sign, Wes banged his head strongly, Flint sang loudly and Thad screamed something along the line of singing for regionals.

Jeff, on the other hand, was so into the song and amazed by the effects that didn't even noticed the camera that Nick hold really close to his face.

"Jeff!" Nick called, looking at the blonde through the camera "Look at the camera…JEFF!" He screamed, shaking his shoulder.

Jeff turned to him suprised, almost having an heart attack when the brunette touched him, but he quickly saw what he meant and banged his head along the beat. "Best concert ever! Thanks so much for buying the tickets. I freaking love you!" Jeff screamed at the camera before hugging Nick thightly

Nick laughed and hugged back, holding the camera above them. "I know, and now you owe me big time Sterling"

Jeff pulled back, smiled at the camera and flipped his wet hair, that sticked to his forehead because of the drizzle that was falling.

**BEST CONCERT EVER!**


	10. Bad Breath

**Sorry guys for taking so much time to update...I've a couple written already but Ijust forget . I'm soooo sorry**

**Here, have 3 drabbles to cheer up ^^**

**Reviews and prompts are always welcome :D**

**And could you take a look on my other Niff fic "Not a Love Song"...okay, thanks 36**

* * *

><p><strong>10.<strong>

Jeff pulled away from Nick's lips as soon as he kissed him

"What did I do?" Nick eyes widened, scared as the blonde pulled away. Did he do something wrong?

Jeff was making silly faces, this tongue sticking out. "God Nicholas, what did you eat?" Now Jeff was licking the hem of this hoodie, trying to make the taste disappear.

Nick, self-consciously, breathed against his palm, smelling his breath. "I just ate some fish with salad!" He answered, his voice barely over a whisper

"And by salad you mean onions and vinegar…right?" He laughed. Nick had this disgusting habit of eating onions and vinegar and not brushing his teeth after.

Nick blushed and bowed his head "Sorry!"

Jeff shrugged and smiled at his boyfriend " You're lucky, if I didn't love to kiss that mouth of yours you would be in the bathroom with you toothbrush in your mouth and with no sexy-time after"

Nick laughed and looked at Jeff, not even having time to breathe in when Jeff's lips found his again.


	11. Lost

**Hello again :D**

**I really hope you're enjoying these little drabbles 3 **

**Reviews and prompts are always welcome :)**

* * *

><p><strong>11.<strong>

"Nicholas, please, control your boyfriend" David laughed as they crossed the road.

Nick looked puzzled at him, whispering a "What?"

David just laughed and pointed behind them.

Nick turned to see a lost Jeff, looking around himself, trying to find his friends

Nick sighed, he knew how Jeff gets easily distracted and can loose himself from the group with such ease. He rose his hand and waved it, trying to catch his boyfriend attention "Jeff! We're over here"

Jeff's head snapped at Nick's voice and when he finally spotted the brunette across the street he smiled happily. He walked to the end of the side walk, carefully waiting for the car on his far right pass by him, with his left leg raised behind him and his arms to his right, before running to Nick, jumping on him when he reached him.

Nick laughed and shook his head "You know, you gonna get yourself killed before we get home!"

Jeff shrugged, intertwining his lean fingers with Nick's "That's why you're here. To save me from myself!"

Nick laughed again, pulling Jeff to him, walking faster to try to catch up with their friends ahead of them


	12. Game

Again, I really hpe you're enkoying and I'm sorry for the time I take to update . I just forget but don't worry I'm gonna keep writing these :D

36 Niff you all

* * *

><p><strong>12.<strong>

Nick's mind wasn't in the game. They were losing, not by much, but they were, and that was his entire fault. At least that was what Nick thought.

In the bleachers, wrapped around a warm coat, was Jeff. He didn't like lacrosse, or any sport in general. But there he was, face painted with a "#1" and "Duval 3" on each cheek and cheering for his boyfriend.

He really didn't knew the game's rules, but they were losing, and Nick had the last opportunity to make Dalton win, but he looked unmotivated, so Jeff tried to help in his own way.

Nick's head turned to the bleachers as he heard a familiar voice shout.

Free of any inhibition or good manners to the people around him, Jeff was on top of his seat, screaming

"Go Nicky! You can do it! WOOOOO NICK!" he tried to catch the brunette's attention.

When he realized that he did, Jeff made a dance movement Nick recalled watching the blonde practicing along with a Youtube video of Michael Jackson.

The blonde lost his balance as he turned on himself, but was able to fall gracefully on his seat, waving his arms in a weird way.

Needless to say, Nick grabbed a hold on himself and won the game, and Jeff found a new love for boys in sweating lacrosse equipment.


	13. BadBoy Jeff

**This is going to be a full lenght fic, I've already written 11k and I'll post it when I finish it :D**

**Review 3**

* * *

><p><strong>13. <strong>

It was a sunny Friday afternoon and Jeff was stuck in the middle of a sub English class, with Blaine and Flint throwing small pieces of paper at his head.

He sighed, since he was dying of boredom and the random teacher he didn't even looked at gave them a couple of questions that Jeff wasn't going to answer, he threw the small paper ball back, hitting Blaine in the face.

"You're on, Sterling!" Blaine hissed under his breath, playfully.

Jeff grabbed his notebook, hiding behind it, throwing the papers that fell on his desk, back to the boys behind him.

In the middle of the silent war, a strong, yet soft voice called Jeff

"You back there, with the orange beanie!" the sub called.

Jeff, that was turned back at Blaine, hand in mid hair, dropped it and put on the fakest smile possible, before turning to the sub.

"Yes?" he asked. As he eyed the sub, his fake smile turned into a smirk. First of all, he was too young to even been teaching. He had soft brown locks, a golden skin, full pink lips and was dressed with a light-blue, button-up, short-sleeved shirt and a pair of dark jeans. His brow was raised over the trimmed black glasses, that framed his almond shaped hazel eyes.

"What's your name?" He asked, frowning at Jeff.

He leaned back on his chair "You can call me whatever you want" Blaine and Flint started laughing behind him and the rest of the class was silent.

"Quit playing!" the sub warned softly.

"I'm not playing, Mr…?" he left the end of the sentence hanged in the air, waiting for the brunette to complete it.

"Duval." He answered coldly

"Mr Duval!" Jeff continued "You have Jeff, Sterling, Jeffrey, you decide" Jeff grinned at the young man.

Mr. Duval sighed quickly "Mr. Sterling, did you even tried to answer the questions I gave you?" he asked, scratching the bridge of his nose.

"Nope." Jeff answered, shrugging

"And why is that?" the sub leaned against the black board, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Too busy checking you out." Jeff winked, making Mr. Duval turn a light shade of red. Blaine and Flint kept laughing, trying to hide it through obviously fake coughs.

"If you keep playing with your mates back there I'll have to put you out!" he warned one last time.

Jeff shrugged again "Good, I like it rough!"

"Mr. Sterling! I **will** have respect!" Mr. Duval slammed his hands against his desk

"Uhm…dominant. Me gusta!" Jeff's expression didn't changed a bit

"Out!" he ordered, pointing to the door. Jeff's eyes widened at the tone of the sub's voice.

"Okay, I'm sorry! I'll shut up" he raised his hands in defeat.

Mr. Duval thought for a second before nodding "One more word and you're going to visit the principal." He warned.

The rest of the class went calmly. Jeff was leaning back on his chair, watching every movement the brunette made, watching as his muscles clenched as he rose his arm to the board and most importantly, how the hell a guy that didn't looked older than 20 was teaching a bunch of 17 and 18 years old.

Nicholas Duval was trying to correct the questions he gave the students, watching the blonde from the corner of his eyes at every moment, but not really looking at him.

When the bell rang, the teacher sat at his desk, scribbling a couple of notes in his papers.

Jeff packed his things as slowly as he could, trying to be the last student in the classroom. He waited until he saw the brunette glanced in his way, before walking to the front of the classroom, wiggling his hips seductively as he walked.

He smirked as he saw the sub's eyes blowing with lust as licking his lips unconsciously, as he watched the teenager's hips.

As Jeff walked to the door, a voice called him softly "Sterling…" he stopped mid-sentence.

Jeff knew what he was asking so, he turned back at the sub "I'm turning 18 in a couple of weeks. If that's what you were asking" he locked his gaze with Mr. Duval.

He saw the hazel eyes darkening with lust and anticipation, until the brunette shook his head. He couldn't be thinking that about a student. He was barely 22 and this was his first job. He couldn't lose it all for a random fuck. "You can go now." He waved his hand, looking down at the papers in front of him

Jeff laughed before doing what he was told "I hope to see that nice ass of your walking around in my classes." He left quickly before hearing any answer.


	14. Meeting

**14.**

"Hey, sorry, could you tell me where room 31 is?" a small brunette stopped Jeff on his tracks. He smiled at the boy "Are you lost?" he asked friendly.

The boy smiled awkwardly and ran his fingers through the back of his head "If I said yes, would you tell me where it is?" he laughed quietly.

Jeff laughed and pointed to the end of the hallway "I also got lost when I first came here. There's too much hallways. Well, you turn left there, then you go up the stairs, turn left again…" he thought for a second "…no, you turn right…" he stopped pointing and bought his finger to his mouth, thinking.

The brunette boy was look at him, nodding at his directions, but not really getting them. Even though he was friendly, the blonde was only making him more confused.

"You know what?" Jeff turned to the boy "I'll take you there. I'm having classes on 35 anyway" he grabbed the brunette's hand and pulled him down the corridor (the slow-mo one :P).

"I'm Jeff by the way." Jeff presented himself when they turned left in the end of the hallway "Jeff Sterling."

"Nick" the brunette grinned at the other "Nick Duval."


	15. Easily Amused

**15.**

Jeff and Nick were waiting in the line for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part.2 midnight premiere screening for at least 4 hours. 2 more to go.

Nick was already sick of waiting and was now browsing the internet in his IPod. Jeff, on the other hand, was playing with strands of his Slytherin scarf.

"Thank God you're so easily amused. I'm dying with boredom!" Nick laughed as he saw the blonde.

Jeff shrugged and started making waves with his hands "It's Harry Potter! How could you be bored?" he cocked an eyebrow at his best friend.

"It's Harry Potter in two hours! Now, it's a bunch of dressed-up teenagers sitting in a line!"

An idea flashed through Jeff's mind and he started to sing "Underneath this stairs…" he started.

Nick shook his head, laughing, joining the blonde and a couple of other teenagers that recognized the song.


	16. Beautiful

**16.**

"Ugly ass fags!" a burly boy screamed at Jeff and Nick as he passed by them.

Nick immediately let go of Jeff's hand, throwing it into his pocket. That was a bad idea since the beginning. They just couldn't walk hand in hand outside Dalton and expect everyone to be cool with it.

Jeff looked over at his boyfriend at the loss of contact, finding a miserable-looking Nick. He would be lying if he said he was fine with hearing insults every time he tried to be romantic with his boyfriend, but, unlike Nick, he tried to ignore it. He sighed and tried to wrap his arm around Nick, but he was pushed away.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly "We're used to it, just ignore it Nicky."

"Am I ugly?" Nick blurred out, looking at Jeff with an expression of a beaten puppy.

Jeff smiled sadly and shook his head "No, you're the most beautiful person in the world. Your eyes are gorgeous when you're happy and they shine. Your hair falls perfectly in your face and I'm still trying to figure out how are you with a tall, awkward, plain guy like me." He wrapped an arm around Nick's waist and snuggled his face into his hair.

Nick smiled at that. He had the most perfect boyfriend in the world and he didn't even noticed how great he was. "You know…" Nick leaned into Jeff's touch "When you smile, you shine brighter than the sun, as cliché as it sounds. And when your nose wrinkles it's the most adorable thing in the world" Jeff turned his face away from Nick, blushed and smiled "I love you Nick!"

"I love you too Jeff" Nick was surprised by a pair of lips against his. He heard a faint "Homos!" but they shut up as Jeff raised his middle finger to them and stroked Nick's cheek with the other hand.


	17. Future

**Sorry that I haven't been posting here, but I've been busy with my other fics (that you should totally check out) and I forget to update this :P**

**So, I hope you're enjoying them, even if you already seen them on tumblr (vashta-nerada-)**

**So, enjoy this one :P**

* * *

><p>"What are you kids doing?" Jeff walked into his living room, finding his three children talking to the computer screen excitedly.<p>

"Dad's Skyping with us!" Gabriella waved so her father would get close.

"We're trying to tell Dad how to raise his camera resolution." Wyatt, the only brunette son of Jeff and Nick Sterling rolled his eyes at the computer.

"Which he is obviously failing at!" Matt laughed, making room for his father to sit next to him.

"I heard that young man!" Nick's voice came from the computer speakers "In my time, trying to fix the camera resolution wasn't that hard!" he shot back.

Matt sticked out his tongue at his dad.

"Hey love!" Jeff waved at his husband all over in Hong Kong

Nick's face immediately lit up at the sight of his lover "Hey! I've missed you babe" he pouted.

"Missed you too!" the boys behind him made fake coughing sounds "It's impossible to bare three teenagers alone! Please come home quickly" He begged at the image of Nick.

"It's just one more week!" Nick promised

"Dad, were you cooking?" Gabriella asked, sniffing hard "It smells good."

"Oh shit I forgot about dinner!" Jeff got up and quickly "hugged" the camera "Call me later sweet-heart!" he waved at the computer before running to the kitchen

"I thought we couldn't swear!" Wyatt called.

Jeff appeared at the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against it "You can't. I can!" he smiled before going back at making dinner

"Behave yourselves while I'm out. And listen to your father!" Nick warned the teenagers.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it :P<strong>

**-hugs- thanks for everything guys, the alerts the reviews . :D**

**Don't forget to review to tell me what you thought about this one or any other :P**


End file.
